Too much Love
t o o m u c h l o v e |Midnight | c o n t e s t e n t r y f o r v e e I am starting over. This is horrible. ---- Prologue The cold air greets me as I walk outside... I don't care about the world anymore, I wish he was at my side... I walk outside of the room, the place where I had stayed for the last week. I came to the mountain cats after the encounter of him. He was a beautiful dark gray tabby with his eyes of a piercing amber, looking like he knows everything in me. But he is in love with that ginger she cat. I know it. The mountain cats thought that I was the "silver cat" that they had a prophecy about. I am not interested in prophecies and omens; I just want a place to rest. Before my dream, I despised that she cat. Her name was Brook where the small fish swim or Brook. She likes everything and is the subject of the dream. My dream. Now I hate her. But I am so mousebrained. Why do I hate a cat, a cat that I barely know? That dream might not come true. There was this lean smokey gray tom with those pale amber eyes. He resemble him so much. He resemble Stormfur so much. I forbidden myself to think of Stormfur but so many things had happen. The smokey gray tom, his name was Crag I think, say "Come on. You need to go back towards the other side of the mountains." I nod even though I have no idea where I am supposed to go. "The way past the mountains. The opposite way I had come from." Crag says, "Be careful of Sharptooth. He is merciless. I will go with you has that peak over there." The peak was somewhat close. And Crag's warning was in the back of my mind. I reply, "Fine. Good luck with your Sharptooth problem. The silver cat must be close." I don't tell Crag about my dream. I know the silver cat. I know who she is. Maybe I am like the Stoneteller. I have dreams like him. But this was my first. "Come on, let's go before the sun is up," Crag says after a long pause. I nod hesitantly. It was like the choices I made before. I can stay home or go with Stormfur. And I chose Stormfur. Now I must choose where I must go. "Yeah," I reply, indifferently. Most likely, Crag probably didn't know that i was fighting against grief. The dream that a starry cat gave me... I started to run after him, my feet avoiding the small pebbles. It was the first run of the second leg of my adventure. Chapter One For the fifth time of the day, I stare at my reflection, looking at a creamy colored fur of mine with the startling wild blue eyes I had. I jerk back from the puddle of water. My eyes are wild. My fur is unkempt. Ravenpaw and Barley would make a comment about that back home. My eyes skimmed past the black and white weird creatures, past the barns, past the meadows. In the distance, I see a jagged peak of a mountain. I only see that now. It has been days since I left the mountains. I had been traveling around the creatures and cursing at them because of their undignified "Mooing". I don't know what to do with my life now. But they say I have to continue to the place of a lake. My feet trudge in the wet meadow, and disappointedly see meadows all around me. And those creatures, I see thousands of them. The Nofurs sure love them. The meadow was slimy under my feet, more like a swamp than a meadow. TBC